Nightmare
by TopazFlame7
Summary: Loki was alone in his room, a sliver of moonlight coming through a gap in his curtains. He was tangled up in his sheets and covered in a cold sweat. Loki swallowed a wave of nausea and fear that overcame him again. As Loki reached the door of Thor's room, he threw open the door and ran inside the room.


I just want to say thank you so much for the very kind reviews I have been receiving on my other stories. They really make my day Also, rated K+ for some violence/gore the the beginning. I don't own the characters. (But I wish I did)

Loki tried to scream but when he opened his mouth, no sound came out. Before him, he saw his beloved brother literally torn to pieces by an army of frost giants. Thor tried to fight them off in the beginning, but they soon overpowered him. Now they were all slicing at him with long, curved blades. Loki watched in horror as his brother bled out his life onto the frozen ground. "Help me!" he screamed. But Loki couldn't move. As much as he struggled against the invisible bonds holding him immobile, he could not break free. Thor continued to scream and scream as the frost giants continued torturing him. A giant approached the barely breathing Thor and raised a spiked mace to deliver a deathblow. Loki's eyes snapped open just after seeing his brother's skull getting crushed. Just a dream. That was it. Loki was alone in his room, a sliver of moonlight coming through a gap in his curtains. He was tangled up in his sheets and covered in a cold sweat. Loki swallowed a wave of nausea and fear that overcame him again, as the scenes of his dream replayed over and over in his head. "Deep breaths," he thought to himself "Thor is fine, he's asleep in a safe room down the hall." Or was he. He had no way of knowing that Thor was safe. Loki needed to know that his brother was alive. Quietly, he slid from his bed, listened at the door, and crept into the hallway. Loki had a talent for moving through the palace corridors without being detected. But as he neared his brother's room, he broke into a run and reached for his magic, just in case. As Loki reached the door of Thor's room, he threw open the door and ran inside the room.

Thor was sleeping peacefully, and was warm and confortable in his bed. He heard a loud bang, and snapped awake. In the doorway stood Loki, in a way Thor had never seen him look before. Instead of just his hands being incased in energy, Loki's whole arms looked like they were on fire. His hair was sticking up every which way and all he was wearing was a large wrinkled t-shirt that seemed to swallow his small frame. But what frightened Thor the most was the look in Loki's bright green eyes; he saw pure terror. "Thor!" Loki's scream was almost inhuman with fear.

"Loki what's wrong? I'm right here"

"Are you okay? Please be okay."

"Loki I'm fine"

Thor watched as Loki threw his magic to every corner of the room, illuminating it as bright as day. "Nothing here" Loki murmured.

"Loki, what happened"

"I..well I had a dream"

"About"

There was silence for a moment and then Loki replied in a barely audible voice "They killed you, the frost giants."

"Loki, I'm fine" Thor replied "Here, come in bed with me." Loki crossed the room in quick, light steps that made almost no sound on the stone floor. He slid into the bed beside Thor, and Thor became aware of how badly Loki was shaking. Whatever dream Loki had, it had really frightened him; he was usually so calm and collected, almost nothing shook him like this. "Shhhh…" Thor said "It was just a dream, were both fine." Loki's shaking let up a little. Thor wrapped his arms around his younger brother, trying to protect him from whatever was plaguing. Thor hated that he couldn't fight what was causing Loki so much pain. "Wanna talk about it?" Loki responded with a small shake of his head. "I just had to see you, I had to make sure that you were okay." Loki choked back a sob. "I didn't want my dream to be real." Thor held his little brother closer to him, and Loki snuggled into his chest and wrapped his arms around Thor. "Loki, it was just a dream, I'm right here for you and I always will be." Thor waited until his brother's sobs slowed and his breathing became regular, before he allowed himself to go to sleep. "I'll never let you go," he whispered in the dark, "no matter what" Then, he too, slipped into sleep.

**************************************I hope you guys like it! lots of brotherly cuteness, please R&R (thanks again for all the kind reviews)


End file.
